Making Meatloaf with Love
by surforst
Summary: A story about saying 'I love you' for the first time. Now with meatloaf! [Oneshot]


_"There is no spectacle on earth more appealing than that of a beautiful woman in the act of cooking dinner for someone she loves."_

-- Thomas Wolfe

**Making Meatloaf with Love**

I.

"I'm telling you KP that you can never have too many bricks in a movie period." Kim frowned in the direction of her boyfriend, also know as Ron or Ronald depending on who you asked, as he waved his hands in the air in excitement. "I mean did you see the size of that last brick! It must have been as big as a house!"

Kim frowned as she fought down an irritated groan. "Ron it was a house!" She wasn't able to keep the annoyance out of her voice though and decided to barrel on with it. "I mean Ron how many times do you have to make a movie about a security guard dishing out his own brand of justice with local building material. Seen one and you've seen them all."

"Well KP all I know is that Bricks of Furry V was the best of the lot so far." Kim sighed as her blond headed companion faced her, a serious expression on his face.

"First off Ron the letter V is the Roman numeral for five..."

"It's all Greek to me."

"...second off I personally think the second one was the best."

"I don't know it was good but it didn't have enough bricks."

Kim now smirked as she moved forward ahead of Ron twirling around to face him. "Yes but I seemed to recall you cried at the end of that movie. You can't tell me it didn't move you."

"KP for the last time I had something in my eyes." Kim smiled at Ron annoyed and desperate attempt to assure her he hadn't cried. She remembered that day though and remembered quite clearly Ron's reaction. "Besides even if this supposed crying incident occurred, which the Ron man still denies, it was a rather sad scene. I mean the poor guy goes to save his daughter and then she ends up dieing in his arms. Who wouldn't be a little moved?"

"Say to the point of tears?" Kim turned around already knowing Ron would have a scowl on his face. As she neared her door to her apartment, paid for with the money she finally got from Global Justice for back wages which Ron had yet to receive, she fished into her purse for her key.

"Well Kim guess I'll see you tomorrow." Kim finally found her key in her purse and turned to smile at Ron. Moving in close she gave him a kiss on the lips and allowed herself to melt into his arms. After some time they finally broke apart gasping for air.

"Well Ron I'll see you tomorrow too." Kim paused as she looked at her boyfriend opening her mouth to say something she had yet to say to him despite dating for several years now. "Ron I lo...look forward to seeing you tomorrow."

"'Kay just remember we need to stock up on snackage first." Kim put on a fake smile as Ron waved goodbye to her and headed back towards his car. As soon as her boyfriend was gone she started to kick herself.

'You're twenty years old, been dating the boy you've know since Pre-k for several years, and you're head over heels in love with him and yet you still can't tell him you love him. Way to go Possible!' Kim sighed as she looked up at the night sky dreading the conversation she was going to have tomorrow.

II.

"You're telling me you still haven't told him you love him? Come on K I've heard about taking it slow but it's been over two years!" Kim sipped her coffee frowning in the direction of Bonnie. Though now her friend the girl still couldn't resist pushing her buttons on issues like this.

"I'm waiting for the right moment ok." Kim set the cup down as she stared up towards the sky trying to ignore the knowing smirk on the girl face. She had finally decided she was going to tell Ron no matter what.

"Don't tell me you're planning on telling him over a candlelight dinner? Come on K just give him a plate of nachos and it'll be the same thing. After all Stoppable isn't exactly captain romance here."

Kim looked back at the tanned girl across from her shooting her a rather firm glare. "First off what's wrong with trying to make it romantic? Secondly he does a lot better then that boyfriend you picked up in Canada after all he knows maple syrup isn't an anniversary gift unlike yours."

If it was possible Bonnie grin grew even larger as she leaned forward looking at Kim. "I don't know K it all depends on how you use it." Kim just blinked unable to grasp whatever hidden meaning Bonnie had in that statement. "Besides we both know Stoppable is in love with you so just go ahead and tell him. I'm sure he'll be thrilled."

Kim sighed as she again picked up her coffee taking a sip. "Well not that it's any of your business but I plan to tell him tonight. I even picked up the flowers and candy on my way back from class this morning." Kim paused when she saw the confused look on Bonnie face and decided to clarify. "Mike suggested it."

Bonnie just snorted at that statement rolling her eyes. "Kim let me give you some advice and I want you to listen very carefully. You see it's not about what you give a man it's about what you wear that will make him putty in your hands. Take me and my boyfriend for example whenever I want to make him happy I break out the Canadian Mountie outfit I have."

Kim scratched her head as she held the hot cup of coffee up to her face trying to figure out how dressing Ron up would make him happy. Unable to resolve the enigma she asked the only source who would know. "You want me to dress Ron up?"

"Of course not, haven't you been listening?"

"Yes and you're talking about dressing your boyfriend up as a Mountie."

Kim watched as Bonnie picked up her coffee mug smiling in Kim direction. "Who said he was the one wearing it." Kim blushed at that earning a sharp laugh from Bonnie. "Honestly K I missed out on so much fun in High School. Now back on topic what were you going to wear tonight?"

"I figured jeans and a nice shirt would be fine."

Bonnie just clucked her tongue disapprovingly at that as she held up her hand. "You still got that little black dress?"

"Yeah?"

"Prefect." Bonnie smile made Kim blood run cold as she tried to guess what her former rival had planned for her. Probably something that would make Ron happy at the very least or that was what Kim hoped.

III.

Kim stared down at the items placed in front of her. Taking a deep breath she went through her often ignored martial arts calming exercises, preparing herself to do the one thing she dreaded most. Cooking.

She was currently standing in Ron kitchen wearing what she considered a throw away outfit, years of experience after all, intent on cooking him a nice meatloaf dinner. She intended it as a surprise; since Ron refused to usually allow her to cook anything more complicated then water, and had used the excuse of watching a movie on Ron's rather large television set. A nice position at Bueno Nacho plus advertising money had enable Ron to not only afford an apartment of his own but to also furnish it with items carefully selected by Kim. She wasn't about to allow him to turn this into some sort of gaming shrine after all since she did visit this place often. She now had only a few hours left to prepare the meal before Ron got back from his night classes he was taking and she intended to make something worthy of shutting up all the criticism she had taken lately for her cooking. After all anything is possible for a Possible.

"Let's see the look on his face when his beautiful girlfriend serves him a bon-diggity dinner tonight." Nodding to herself she grabbed the carefully written piece of paper her mother had provided her for a bacon meatloaf meal. Something her mother figured her twenty year old daughter would finally be able to handle though Kim had to deal with the rather annoying reminders that always came along with these sort of thing. Simple things like not trying to put out a fire using cooking oil which Kim had only done once. Some people never forget apparently.

"Alright let's see...got the meat, eggs, bacon, bread crumbs, and all the rest of the stuff they wanted me to get. Alright let's start mixing this stuff." Smiling to herself she took out the prescribed two eggs and the bowl she intended to mix it all in. Cracking the first egg she frowned when half of its contents, and most of the shell, went into the bowel while the rest flowed down the side. The next egg went along better though like the first the shell mostly went into the bowel. Figuring she needed to balance it out Kim added in another eggs just to be safe. "There that should be fine. Not like the shell going to affect it anyway once I'm done mixing this."

That done she then mixed in the meat, bacon, bread, and other things she needed to mix in. She had decided against ripping the bread up into bread crumbs figuring it couldn't hurt and had decided on using hot sauce to give the meatloaf a little flavor. Smiling to herself she then got the mixer out ready to mix the entire thing together. Staring at the thing she calmed herself like Ron taught her trying to find her cooking center. "All right mixer you don't like me and I don't like you but tonight we're going to work together ok. Now I don't want any lip from you so just be a good mixer and mix."

Turning it on, she lowered it to the bowel bracing for whatever may come. As was her lot in life the result was a virtual explosion of raw meat and ingredients flying over the kitchen. Letting out an enrage scream Kim reached back to yank out the cord and end the destruction but by mistake let go of the mixer. As it dropped to the floor she watched in horror as the device quickly turned on her approaching her with evil intent. "I knew you things were possessed!" Kim glared at the device willing it to take that final step and actually attack her. As both opponents sized each other up all that could be heard was the whirl of the blade.

It seemed like hours before the blows were finally exchanged. It was Kim who struck first with a devastating kick that sent the mixer into the wall and finally its part spreading through the kitchen. Smiling Kim surveyed the results of her attempt to mix and let out a groan seeing general chaos all around. Willing herself she picked up the remainder of the food figuring she'd just cook it a little longer to kill any germs on it.

Picking up the list once again she looked down at it reading her next step. "Alright pack into loaf from and place in pan. Make sure the pan is well line with aluminum foil and coated with a thin layer of cooking oil." Picking up the meatloaf she dumped it into the pan and turned back to the list. Figuring the metal sides of the pan counted she dumped in the required cooking oil and smiled to herself. "Alright add bacon...done. Honestly why complicate things when you can just put it inside. Sometimes Mom just goes too crazy." Happy with the results she put the oven on 450 degrees instead of the recommended 350 figuring she could cut the cook time and kill any remaining germs on it. Just like with a fight it was always good to end it quickly. That done she went into the shower to clean up and get into her dress.

IV.

Kim was smoothing out the black dress admiring the way it hugged her curves, what curves she had that was, when she first smelt the smoke. Blinking she headed back to the kitchen trying to figure out what the problem was. "I wonder if maybe I overcooked it a little."

Finally back in the ruined kitchen, nothing a little cleaning wouldn't fix of course, she traced the smoke to the oven. Frowning she opened it up and immediately began coughing as black smoke hit her directly in the face. Waving her hands back and forth she tried to clear her vision to see what the state of her dinner was in. Unable to see what was going on she quickly turned to pick up a pair of oven mitts but in the process managed to knock over the cooking oil. As with any floor that is covered with oil the kitchen floor turned into a slippery mess causing her fall right on her bottom. Grumbling she reached back up and finally secured the oven mitts and went back to save what she could. What she saw when she pulled it out caused her heart to stop and it was at this moment the guest of honor entered through the front door.

"Hey Kim I'm back...what's that smell?" Kim stared down in shock at the piece of charcoal that had once been edible food before she had gotten her hands on it. She could still feel the oil covering her slowly dripping to the floor as she sat there staring numbly at her meal. She didn't even look up at Ron strangled cry of anguish. "Kim why is my mixer currently scattered around the kitchen?"

She finally looked up realizing her long time best friend and boyfriend was waiting for a reply. Numbly pointing to the remains of her hated foe she tried to explain in simple words what had happened. "It tried to kill me."

"...yeah they sometimes do that." She blinked in surprise as Ron smiled down at her before reaching out a hand to pick her up. "So let me guess my bon-diggity girlfriend tried to make dinner for me and something went wrong?"

Kim nodded as she looked into Ron brown eyes and the easy smile on his face. "I tried to make meatloaf. It burned." She wanted to cry at the moment thinking how she couldn't even manage to make one simple food. Her Kim Possible, the girl who could do anything, wasn't able to make one stupid meatloaf.

"I see...I'm sure it would have been a badical meal but you wouldn't mind if I order out would you KP?" She shook her head no as Ron headed over to the phone to order something to replace her failure in the kitchen. As he was picking up the phone he looked over in her direction again a questioning look on his face. "By the way KP why did you want to cook dinner anyway? I thought you hated to cook."

Kim's eye started to water as she stared down at her ruined meal looking at the blacken surface of what should have been meatloaf. "I wanted tonight to be romantic and I decided to cook for you like any normal girlfriend can. I can't believe I ruined tonight again with my stupid cooking. All I wanted to do was tell you I love you." As soon as the words left her mouth her previous state of depressed angst left her and was followed by an intense wave of embarrassment. As she looked at her boyfriend she didn't expect the confused look on his face.

"Is that it?"

"What?"

"Well I mean what's so important about telling me you love me?" Kim snapped to attention her eyes narrowing and her previous faults already forgotten. Ron seemed to sense the danger as he cleared his throat. "I mean it's not like it's the first time you've ever told me that you love me."

"It is." Kim kept her statement simple and full of ice as she glared at her boyfriend.

"Oh..." Ron cleared his throat as he looked at Kim a weak smile coming to his face. "My bad."

"Ronald Dean Stoppable..."

V.

Ron reached over the sleeping red head, dressed in one of his jerseys at the moment, to click off the television. Carefully he replaced his arm on her shoulder allowing her to snuggle in closer to him as she slept peacefully. As peacefully as Kim Possible could sleep of course considering her tendency to snore especially when sleeping in uncomfortable places. Shifting his hand once more he gently started to stroke her red hair gently breathing in the scent that was her and letting her gentle snores lull him into a restful state.

'At least she isn't ticked off at me anymore.' It had taken all of Ron's skills as both Kim's sidekick and boyfriend to finally calm her down. If there was one thing he had learned it was Kim was a sucker for a well placed complement especially about how hot she looked. Considering at the time she was in her little black dress and covered in oil it had not taken much imagination for Ron to come up with the needed lines. Not with a girlfriend with a badical body like hers.

Kim snort broke him out of his line of thoughts as she mumbled something in her sleep and moved in closer against him using his poor body as a pillow. He was just glad that she was really in love with him or he would probably have ended up as a punching bag for what he had said earlier. Sometimes Ron Stoppable could put his entire leg right into his mouth and that had been one of those times.

Stroking her long red hair he leaned down and gently kissed her on top of the head. "I love you too KP. The way you always fidget on those long trips to and from a mission or the way your hair is just the right amount of flippiness. The way you stubbornly dig in your heels when you're sure your right or the way you'll do anything to make up for a mistake." He smiled as he looked up at the ceiling as he laughed softly to himself finding it funny that he only really felt like expressing his emotions to the woman he loved when she was deep asleep. One of these days he'd figure out how to tell her while she was conscious but for now he contented himself with this. As he turned back in the direction of his kitchen a sour expression came to his face. "Though if you ever step foot in my kitchen again I'll use that bonding ball to stick you to whatever disaster you cook up. Just to teach you a lesson."

At this statement the girl next to him mumbled something he couldn't quite pick up before adjusting her position again. Ron continued to look up at the ceiling though admiring the ways the shadows moved across it. He didn't know why but lately whenever he was up late at night he tended to think about things. It was a vast cry from his teenage days when the biggest thing on his mind was how to beat the latest boss or if he could afford the next day snackage. He smiled as he again kissed the cause of all the good things in his life yet again.

Reaching behind him he tried to grab his cell phone wishing to set its alarm but instead his hand came across some crinkly wrapping paper. Frowning he snagged the two items he was currently feeling as he pulled them forward. 'Chocolates and flowers?' Shaking his head he stared at the red roses in front of him before reaching up and reading the card attached to them. "To Ron Stoppable the man who I love."

He just barely managed to choke back a laugh as he looked at his still sleeping girlfriend. Shaking his head he smiled as he hugged her even closer to him while putting the two objects back on the table. "Honestly KP sometimes I wonder which one of us is the bigger joker." He stared with affection at her as he began again to stroke her red hair enjoying the soft silky feel of it.

"No matter what I'm glad I could be your friend, sidekick, and something more. That'll never change." He frowned at that odd statement as he felt a cold chill run up his spin. Shaking it off, he closed his eyes intent on catching a few sheep himself. As he was on the verge of sleep the snores of the girl next to him caused him to utter on last statement. An assurance that no matter what he'd never leave her even for all the Nacos in the world.

_The End._

* * *

A/N: Well that actually turned out to be an odd story. Just decided to write about the first time Kim tells Ron that she loves him and here is how it turned out. Anyway as for what Ron said to Kim to calm her down you can imagine the rest since I decided it wasn't something I needed to go into. By the by this is set about a few years before they get married so we all know they stick together. It's something to look forward to after all.

Anyway onto other things. Story progress has been slow due to work and personal issues. I've also been a very unhappy author recently due to certain things I've seen on-line so that always has an effect on my motivation to write. Some people just tick me off after all and sometimes my creativity suffers from it. I blame the liberals. Anyway a certain female fan of mine, at least she claims to be a fan, has knocked some sense into me so I'll probably get around to more writing. Here's hoping.

On a fanfiction note though in general there is something I want to bring up. I've seen why too many fics where Kim cheats on Ron, usually with some hottie or Mankey it seems, and I have to say that it's starting to get on my nerves. Why always Kim? Why not Ron? For that matter can any of you point to something to justify that Kim would ever cheat on anyone? I can't. Just a point of irritation for me since I think Kim gets a really bad rap in stories on-line. Well that's all. As always read and review.

Disclaimer: Disney owns KP. I don't.


End file.
